Electrified
by FinalFantasyHearts-Rinsaito
Summary: When Elle escapes from The Company after discovering just what was done to her during those experiments, she tries to find the one person she felt safe with: Peter. Sometimes you win, sometimes you get electrocuted.
1. Remembrance

**Electrified **

**Remembrance **

**AN: I've only seen up to the end of Season Two, so, this is where this fic is set.**

_**Elle and Peter, well, it wasn't ever going to happen. Elle was a sadistic user of electricity, and Peter was the first person she'd ever kissed. When Elle escapes from The Company after discovering just what was done to her during those experiments, she tries to find the one person she felt safe with: Peter. Perhaps, there was more than a plot to that kiss than they both thought? Sometimes you win, sometimes you get electrocuted. **_

_I lost an island, in the ocean. A place where nickels come to gamble on their faces. She took the offer, to be the daughter, and pledge allegiance to the one that offers social gain - please don't leave me. I'm in over my head._

"There's always a company," he told her seriously, watching as the girl shook her head in disbelief. His features were impassive, he didn't have a reason to argue what he said, because it was true, and although he could make her believe it, he could show her too. With the truth. He didn't need to show her lies, as he had been forced to years before. He had always wondered why she hadn't been concerned about her lack of memory, but, when you lived a life like her, nothing would have stood out very much to make her concerned. Perhaps, he reasoned, she was so far gone from the experiments anyway that her brain didn't work normally…or something else to do with The Company.

The blonde blinked several times before speaking, in a voice that quavered for once.

"Can you…tell me what I don't remember?"

He smiled slightly, "I can, but why would you believe what I tell you?"

Elle sighed, brushing strands of loose hair from her eyes and meeting his gaze, "I don't know, but, I would."

"Why would you, when I can show you?"

Gulping, not because she was scared of him, but of the memories, she nodded, stepping forward to him, "Do it."

The Haitian straightened his shoulders and stretched out his hand, covering her eyes, and silently praying for the young woman, because there was no saying how she would react.

Elle screamed as if her heart had been ripped from her chest.

**

'_The human brain can't take that much electricity,'_ the words returned to Elle like a taunt, and she buried her head in her arms, knees pulled up to her chin. She sat against the hard, antiseptic clean wall of The Company's research corridor. She leaned her head back, tears streaming down her face as she listened to the screams from the room behind her. It confirmed everything she'd needed to know, never thought they'd do to her. Or, never remembered. Elle quickly wiped her eyes, pulling herself up and walked to the office - there was one last thing she needed to find.

Scrabbling around on her father's desk, she found a carelessly left piece of paper - just what she had needed. Noah Bennet's cell block number. She sat down at the computer, ready to finish her work from last time, hacking into her father's system with amazing speed. She found the encrypted files, her own and after scanning them, deleted it. A few more searches and she had the code to Noah Bennet's cell, Adam's exact location, and Molly Walker's school address. Deleting all of the information she took, she surged the system with her power. After all, The Company had trained her, manipulated her power, why not pay them back with her ability - for everything?

Pulling the folder on Mohinder Suresh before she left, she ran from the room, melted the lock on the door and sprinted down the white corridor. Shouts followed her, but she ignored them, casting impossibly high voltages over her shoulder towards her pursuers.

Elle flung the door open, taking the stairs three at a time, and crossed the last few metres to the blacked out car. She climbed in, and the driver started the engine - they were gone.

Bob yelled at his employees for letting his daughter get away, but the one thing he didn't suspect was that she had destroyed the computer system purposely. He assumed too much, he believed she still loved her father. He had trusted someone, his first mistake - a mistake, which would prove fatal.

**

Elle and The Haitian reached the city without too much of a problem. They pulled up and got out of the Land Rover, then walked silently into the busiest café they could find.

Sitting furthest from the front windows, they began to talk.

"I got the information." Elle told him proudly. The Haitian nodded, his form of praise. Elle frowned though, "Why didn't you let me get Mr. Bennet out though? I could have done it."

"I do not doubt that, Elle. But, that would have been too obvious; The Company should not know you have changed sides."

"Then why did we get the information?" she asked.

"I shall help Mr. Bennet; I can make them forget they ever saw me, if they do."

Elle nodded, telling him exactly where Noah Bennet was, the code for his cell, the number of guards and their shift patterns. "Adam is secure?" he questioned, though he didn't seem too concerned or bothered.

"Yep. Apparently that Hiro Nakamura buried him alive - as he's immortal that must be kinda harsh."

The Haitian nodded, "But, does he not deserve it for what he has done?"

Elle frowned, "I suppose you're right. It's odd to think of things that way, but, you know he was still cute." The Haitian raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed. "Not that that matters or anything."

"Now, what are you going to do?" he asked her slowly.

"I don't know, I thought you'd tell me." she said desperately; she was alone, her father now her enemy and she was scared. So used to taking orders, that she did not know what to do by herself.

"You catch on quickly."

She let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. "What do I do then?"

The Haitian smiled, "You must do exactly as I tell you."

"Of course."

"You must promise me." he said sternly, leaning forward in his seat to meet her gaze.

She nodded dumbly, "I promise you."

He found this satisfactory, and began to outline what she should do. "You have to help get Doctor Suresh out of The Company, and Molly Walker must be kept away from them. They would do the same to her, keep Claire safe too - both would be subjected to what you were." Elle flinched, memories invading her head, the memories of pain returning, burning unseen scars into her pale skin.

"I understand." She noted the rest of what he said automatically, he handed her the keys to an apartment, and said he would visit her in three days when he had Noah Bennet safely out of The Company building.

"And, Elle you must find him soon - before they do." he called after her, Elle turned back to the tall, dark skinned man, and smiled for the first time since she had remembered.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Remember: Lara Collins."

"That's my name," they walked in opposite directions, the young fugitive sighed to herself, "at least, it is now."


	2. The Things That Get You Killed

The Things That Get You Killed

_Feeling I've been lost for years, you can never understand me - lest you've seen those tears. But, you never get to sleep when I'm away, I don't mind - deeper that you lay, out of time. Pain, I can't sleep. Pain, I can't sleep._

Peter Petrelli looked up at the apartment building. It wasn't exactly what he had expected, but still, you never knew with people these days. He climbed the stone steps quickly, and as soon as he knocked on the door it was opened.

"Peter Pet-relli?"

"Hiro, hi,"

The Japanese scion frowned slightly, but began to smile. "Why are you here?"

"I…erm…came to apologise."

Hiro's face broke into a gleaming smile and he nodded. "It was not your fault, every Hero loses his way, or can be misled by his friends."

"I'm not a Hero." Peter told him seriously, but Hiro pouted.

"You are-"

"But, I've done nothing worthy of a Hero! I let my girlfriend get shot by her druggy ex-boyfriend, then let my brother almost die for me, then listened to The Company, then Adam, I fell in love with a girl and left her in the future. Now my brother's been shot - and it's all my fault."

Hiro shook his head, "You are a Hero - in here." he pressed his palm over Peter's heart, and the young man nodded a smile showing everything he had wanted to hear, but been to scared to think himself.

"You're smarter than you look, you know."

"Thank-you."

**

"Mom!" Lyle Bennet whined over the banister to the room below him, "Claire's being weird!"

Mrs. Bennet appeared, stern-faced and disapproving, "Lyle - stop being mean to your sister. Claire - stop scaring your brother."

"MOM!" the siblings yelled back, the cheerleader joining her younger brother on the landing and punching his shoulder hard.

"I didn't do anything!" she protested, as Lyle poked his tongue out at her.

"Lyle, stop it." their mother commanded with a sigh.

"Claire just shoved her ribs back in, don't tell me that's not weird!"

"Its not my fault, would you rather I walked around with my ribs jutting out? That'd be more weird!"

Lyle grimaced, but made no reply.

"Go to school, kids. You're going to be late." Mrs. Bennet told them, smiling slightly at the normality and strangeness of the situation. Claire came tumbling down the stairs, groaned, snapped her leg back to normal and grabbed her keys.

Lyle followed her down the stairs, "Claire, give me a lift!"

"In your dreams, loser."

"Freak!" the boy called to her, angrily.

She merely poked her tongue out and ran through the front door, leaving his mother to glare at him reproachfully for saying things like that to his sister, after everything she had been through because of her ability. He didn't need the words, the look said it all.

**

"Molly!" she blinked suddenly, jerking back to reality and smiled. Red-brown hair fell over her face as she looked up to meet Mohinder's worried gaze, her small greeting of a smile almost enough to put him at ease.

"Mohinder, when did you get home?" she asked, pushing herself from her stool and embracing the Indian man tightly. He patted the top of her head affectionately, smiling now.

"Only a little while ago. Did you have fun while I was away?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded, beaming up at him adoringly.

"Matt took me to the zoo." she told him proudly.

"The zoo? Now, why didn't I think of that before?" he chuckled.

"Because…Matt's like the dad, and you're the Mom." he raised a critical eyebrow to this.

"You're not going to leave me with a thread of masculinity, are you?"

Giggling, she shook her head, "Nope."

"Lucky me."

"You are lucky," she agreed.

"Why's that?" Mohinder replied, sitting down and letting her perch herself on his knee.

"Because, what's coming will be so much worse."

He laughed, "What do you mean, Molly. Worse than what?"

"Than anything we've faced before." her young voice was thick and layered, an undertone of the sinister creeping into it. Panicked, unsure about what she meant, he turned her to face him, almost jumping away with shock.

Molly's eyes were completely black, her lids heavy. Pure fear evident in her unseeing vision - she saw something he could not even dream of. But, from what she has said, he could assume he soon would.

**

There was only one place Elle Bishop thought she would find him at that moment in time, and she had been right. For once, she was able to congratulate herself on her own intelligence, something which had never been a possibility for her before.

Though, she did tell herself, it wasn't exactly rocket science to work it out. Because, if she had been a normal girl, heck if only has it not been for the fact that her father was now her enemy she would have been in the hospital if he'd been hurt too. The fact that Peter's brother had been shot, was a clear indicator as to where he would go. Elle had been correct.

She looked through the window into the hospital room, and sighed. She didn't mean to, but so many feeling were welling up inside of her. She wished that she could love her family, the way families should. But, she had accidentally killed her own mother and grandmother with her ability, and she now remembered every detail of it -thanks to the Haitian.

She wasn't sure whether The Company was the lesser of two evils, or the worse. They had faced things which endangered both The Company, and all the people The Company ruled the lives of. And yet, those very people had helped the facility. She was almost too scared to push open the door and speak to him - so, mustering the courage, she watched him for several minutes. Watching him so carefully she could see every movement he made, no matter how small. The hard line of his jaw was set rigidly as he stared at the form of his elder brother - so very still it was terrifying to see. His back was arched, as he spoke to Nathan, a smooth curve she wanted to slide her hands over - something she had never considered before. Suddenly she understood what had been missing from her all those years where she had not remembered a thing, it was feeling, being human. She hadn't once felt the need to comfort, be merciful, to have empathy. Now, everything flooded to her heart and she wasn't sure what to do: laugh, cry, reach out a hand of understanding to Peter. Elle really did feel for Peter, she understood the pain of losing someone - even if it had been taken away from her for so long.

Tears began to fall slowly from her bright blue eyes, and she moved to the door of the hospital room slowly. Pushing it open, Peter did not look up from his brother. Elle crept over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder softly. Peter reached up his hand, and took hers in his own, squeezing it tightly, with gratitude.

"Have you come to take me back to The Company?" he queried, without turning to her.

Elle, or now Lara, shook her head, "No, I came to help you."

He chuckled, "The last time you said that I was put in a cell."

"And the last time I 'helped' you I didn't want to help you." She replied slowly, tears still escaping her lashes.

He turned to her, turning his head to the side and studying her. " And you do now?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She shrugged, blonde hair falling over her eyes to hide her tears, Peter smiled, standing and staring at her for a long moment.

"You took something that belonged to me." she informed him, nervously - it was, quite honestly, her first time at trying something like this, and she was scared.

"Oh, yes? What was that? If it's the clothes, I burned them - really not my look." he winked, and some of her fear ebbed away. He didn't seem to hate her, which was always a good start.

"That kiss."

Peter blushed slightly, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"You owe me now."

"What do I owe you?" he asked, accepting the fact that guiltily, that he'd probably stolen her first kiss. Not something that made him feel manly, when he knew she'd spent her entire life being tortured and unable to even go on one measly date.

"I don't mind - but, I want to help you. And, you'll let me, because you know I can help, and you owe me."

He nodded. "It's a deal."

Elle smiled slightly, and he realised for the first time that she had never look genuinely happy before - but she did then. He was pleased, giving her hand another reassuring squeeze, he leant forward and kissed her cheek lightly. The blonde blushed furiously, and Peter smiled.

It looked like he'd have the chance to sort things out with The Company once and for all.

'_Cause I, I never, ever, ever, ever thought that it would ever get better. See, I, never, ever, ever, ever thought that I could face this weather. But, life, it will only get better -trust me, it'll only get better._


End file.
